


Dual Anchors

by jadedspunk



Category: Bravo - Below Deck, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ben Solo is a Cunning Linguist, Ben Solo is a Mess, Claiming, Drunken Kissing, F/M, Finger Sucking, Hand & Finger Kink, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Jealous Rey (Star Wars), Jealousy, Lifestyles of the rich & famous, Mild Blood, Minor Violence, Non-Graphic Violence, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Secret Relationship, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Wall Sex, Water Sex, Yachting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:41:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23451883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadedspunk/pseuds/jadedspunk
Summary: A Reylo/Below Deck AU“That’s incredible, Ben.” She sighs. He smiles, the corners of his mouth dimpling. He dips the spoon in chocolate once again and brings it to her lips, the sauce drips off the spoon landing on her bottom lip.“Shit, sorry.” He drops the spoon in the pan and sets it down on the counter. Without thinking, he brings his thumb to her lip to wipe away the sauce and pauses on her plush bottom lip. Their eyes locked, neither of them letting a breath escape. Slowly her tongue meets his thumb, her lips closing around the tip. He stares at her mouth, letting out a quivering exhale. Her tongue laps at the chocolate on his thumb before withdrawing her lips and kissing the pad of his thumb. His fingers slightly dig into her jaw before letting his hand slide down to her neck, pulling her lip down with his thumb.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Rose Tico, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Zorii Bliss & Poe Dameron, Zorii Bliss/Poe Dameron
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Dual Anchors

**Author's Note:**

> I binged Below Deck on Bravo and I could not get this Yachty AU Ben/Rey idea out of my head. Rey is a rookie Chief Stew, Ben is a messy, tattooed hunky chef. The angst ensues. The crazy yacht guests (you'll recognize) cause all the drama. The crew hooks up, fights, and parties. Rey helps Ben wrestle his demons, Ben helps Rey love herself. Mind the tags!  
> 
> 
> I'll also be posting visual notes, recipes and songs that inspired each chapter in the end notes. Be kind, I'm probably not an awesome writer. I don't have a beta. I just do this when I have time and my three year-old isn't climbing all over me. Come bother me on twitter @jadedspunk  
> 

Her manicured fingers drummed against the lacquered wood dining table she sat at in the main salon dining room. The room flowed in whites and aquamarine, the windows blowing the sheer white curtains. The end of her pen wedged between her front teeth. She blinked slowly out at the aqua blue water of the Galactic Sea. A warm, salty breeze danced across her face blowing the chestnut strands of her wavy hair. Rey Niima had finally made the rank of Chief Stewardess after sailing with Captain Han Solo on the super yacht Millennium Falcon for the past five years. She had started out as a deckhand, and just last year she asked to make the jump over to interior. Han thought she was ready for jumping up to Chief Stew after only one year working interior. Rey by nature, was a fighter, always pushing through to reach her end goal. 

Han had just interrupted her provisions list to go over the season’s incoming crew. 

**Armitage Hux** \- 2nd Stew; She’s never worked with him before, but she’s heard of him in the industry. His father is a famous yacht broker. She has a feeling he’s going to be watching her every move, thinking that he should have the title of Chief Steward over her.

**Kaydel Connix** , her 3rd Stew. She doesn’t have a ton of experience, but Rey loves a fresh, positive, eager stew.

**Poe Dameron** , Bosun. She worked with Poe last year. He’s good at his job - but cocky. She sometimes hates his dismissive attitude. Afterall - Rey had started as a deckhand and eventually made Bosun herself before switching to interior. Last season - on the last night out with the crew, Poe had asked her to dance and confessed his attraction to her. Nothing happened - he’s really not her type at all. She hopes he doesn’t continue his persistence into this season.

**Rose Tico** , Lead Deckhand/Engineer - Rey’s best girlfriend/roommate. Rose is always the smartest person in the room.

**Finn Sevin** , Deckhand. She’s worked with Finn for the past 3 years, he’s been her rock, her buddy, her peanut.

**Zorii Bliss** \- Deckhand; Another fresh face. Beautiful, but you can tell she’s tough, takes no bullshit, just like Rose.

And finally... **Ben Solo** \- Chef. Han’s troubled son. She couldn’t believe it when she heard it. She had asked Han to repeat that. 

“I know, kid ...it’s kind of a last minute decision. I was in a bind and he agreed to take the season. He’s been...really good Rey, I know you two had kind of a rocky first meeting and I hope - ” Han tried to assure her before she cut him off.

“Rocky? He nearly got me arrested! I thought you were going to fire me!” She looked at him incredulously. Han chuckled.

“First of all, you were just detained. Second of all, kid, me of all people would have never fired you for a run in with the law.” Han winked before standing up. He pushed the chair in and rested his hands on the back of it for a moment. Rey took a shaky breath.

“What happened with his last arrest? I heard...it was...violent…” Rey questioned cautiously. 

“His past is riddled with darkness, Rey, I know this. I truly believe he’s found his way out of that pit. I don’t expect you to blindly trust that, but can you do me a favor and give him a chance? We good?” He nodded to Rey. 

“Yeah. I mean, I’m happy for you, that he’s back and things are better. So of course - we’ll make it work. We have to. We’re both professionals. It will be fine, Captain Solo.” Rey assured Han, just as much as she was trying to reassure herself. Han raised his eyebrows in question. She slapped on her industry hospitality smile, which made Han chuckle as he walked out of the salon.

“Thanks, kid!” He called over his shoulder. Rey dropped her pen on the table and leaned back in her chair and exhaled. She ran her fingers in her hair before pulling them down her face. She chewed on her thumb nail as she remembered the night she met Chef Ben Solo and his all consuming, intense presence.

_She leaned against the stone terrace overlooking the water. Her brown hair blew all around her face in the salty, sea air of Canto Bight. She wore a tight emerald green cocktail dress. She brought her champagne flute to her lips and took a sip, savoring the bubbles as they popped on her tongue. It was a long first season, but she did it. Captain Han Solo and his wife, Ambassador Leia Organa Solo were throwing an end of season party for the crew at a fancy, bustling restaurant in Canto Bight. She had first met Han and his chief engineer, Chewie, on her home island of St. Jakku in the Southern Nabooan Sea. Rey had lived on her own as long she could remember, just a sun drenched, salty island orphan scraping to get by. At the time, she was 20, working for Unkar Plutt’s Marina when Han & Chewie had come in. The Millennium Falcon’s engine was down, Rey got right in there and came up with a quick fix, bypassing the compressor. Han and Chewie were impressed and offered her a job as a deckhand. And the rest is history! Rey smiled at the memory, bringing the glass to her lips again. How her life had changed this year. The shuffling of feet brought her out of her thoughts, she turned her head and saw a tall man, clad in dark jeans and a leather jacket with the sleeves pushed up, exposing tattooed forearms. He was walking towards her with a fringe of thick, dark hair covering his face as he struggled to light a cigarette with his girthy fingers. He finally managed to light it when he reached the stone ledge about 6 feet away from her. He withdrew the cigarette and exhaled a cloud of smoke as his forearms leaned against the stone. She glanced sideways at him before looking away. His eyes were sad, looking down at the sea below them as his fingers flicked ash. She glanced at him again, and sighed. She recognized him. He was her boss’s son, the famous chef Ben Solo. He got his name for being such a young & successful chef in Coruscant, and then a reality show following his endeavors opening night clubs for First Order Entertainment, and of course the tales of his countless escapades leaving a trail of starlets & models in his wake. He must have heard her breathy sigh. He pinched the bridge of his nose, closing his eyes as he leaned on his elbows. _

_“If the smoke is bothering you, I can move.” He offered flatly, annoyed, not looking up. She turned to look at him._

_“Oh no it’s fine.” Her voice sounded weaker than she wanted it to. He didn’t look up, he continued staring down at the ocean, sucking in a drag before breathing out hot smoke. She looked away, but kept glancing back at him. She was drawn to him, the dark energy he was radiating. What happened to him? Why was he so sad? He cleared his throat, taking her out of her thoughts._

_“Do you want an autograph or a picture or something?” He challenged her, shifting and turning his head to look at her, aggravation lacing his dark eyes. She visibly flinched._

_“What?” She asked, turning to fully look at him, confused. He flicked his ash, glancing back out to the ocean._

_“You keep staring at me.” He called her out. She let out a breath of a laugh and shook her head._

_“Wow. No. I just recognized you as my boss’s son.” She corrected him, before turning away from him and leaning her elbows against the stone, her body tensing._

_“You work for Han?” he asked after taking a final drag of his cigarette before dropping it to the ground and smashing it with his boot. He bent down to pick up the bud, flipping his hair out of his eyes when he stood upright again. She didn’t realize she ceased breathing, taking in his thick hair and his towering frame. He flicked the bud in the trashcan by the entrance of the terrace before stepping towards her._

_“Let me guess, cocktail waitress?” He smirked and leaned against the stone. She smirked in disbelief at his insult._

_“Wow, you really are something else. I’m a deckhand, if you can even believe that’s actually possible for a woman.” She said before downing the rest of her wine, turning to leave. He caught her by the arm with his large, encompassing hand. She stopped and looked down at where their skin was connecting._

_“Wait - are you the girl from St. Jakku?” He asked, his eyes drinking her in. She searched his face, and nodded._

_“He told you about that?” She asked. He let go of her and smirked._

_“You think Han would admit someone had to save his ass? That a stranger could get the Falcon to purr back to life for anyone but him? Chewie told me about you.” He explained while digging in his jacket pocket. He pulled out a silver case, popping it open and grabbing one of the many rolled joints it housed. He stuck it between his plush lips. Her eyes lingered on them as he brought his lighter up and lit the joint. He stepped back and blew the smoke away from her before holding out the joint, offering her a hit. She looked at it and shook her head lightly._

_“Is there a vice you don’t have Ben Solo?” She asked him, slightly chastising him. The corner of his lip curved slightly as he stepped close to her, inches away. She craned her neck up to keep her eyes on his. He stared at her for a moment, his eyes jumping to her lips and back to her eyes. He swiped his tongue across his bottom lip._

_“You want to save me, starfish?” He teased. But there was more there to the quip, his eyes were begging her. She couldn’t breath, completely lost in his eyes and what they were silently asking of her, a complete stranger._

_“Don’t move!” A stern voice broke through the moment. Flashlights pointed in their faces as Rey and Ben stepped away from each other. Rey instinctively raised her hands. Ben stuck the joint in his mouth and copied her motion, a smirk playing across his lips. She couldn’t believe it, she had finally found her place in this world and she was going to be shipped back to that sandy island because this pompous, ass needed something to take him out of the world momentarily. An officer strided up to Ben pulling the joint from his lips before beginning to pat him down. Another officer rushed to Rey and began patting her down._

_“Oi! Come off!” She protested._

_“Hey hey, she has nothing to do with this, it’s all me. Don’t touch her!” Ben tried to defend her by stepping towards her and the other officer just as his officer pulled the silver case out of his pocket. The officer opened and closed it before pulling Ben’s arms behind his back and pushing him up against the stone terrace railing. The officer then found a handgun tucked in Ben’s waistband behind his back. He just laughed as the officer read him his rights as he cuffed him. Her eyebrows were knit together as she watched the scene unfold, helpless. The officer pulled Ben’s wallet out to find his identification. He also found his business card._

_“Ben Solo, First Order Entertainment - Oh.” The officer stated. He quickly unlocked Ben’s cuffs. Ben turned around rubbing his wrists. The officer handed Ben back the firearm. “Sorry for the confusion, sir. Please give Snoke our respects.” They bowed their heads before quickly leaving the terrace. Ben closed his eyes, sighed and shook his head. Ben and Rey were once again alone on the terrace, the clinking of glasses and light music from the party drifted in the air. She looked at him, mouth agape._

_“What the fuck was that - who do you work for?” She questioned him, incredulous. He straightened his jacket, tucked his gun back behind him and thrust a hand into his raven locks before walking past her back towards the party, she grabbed his arm, he stopped and turned his head slightly in her direction._

_“You can’t save me, starfish.” He confessed, not looking at her as he spoke. He swallowed before meeting her wide hazel eyes. She stared at him with concern for a long moment before releasing his arm. He took an unstable breath before turning and leaving her alone on the terrace, a few moments that changed her world._

Rey never saw him again after that meeting on the terrace in Canto Bight. She thought of him often, however. She also read about him in headlines often. 

_‘Ben Solo and Bazine Netal - over already! Did he cheat?’_

_‘Famed chef & night club businessman Ben Solo arrested for assault on First Order security guard’ _

_‘Famed chef Ben Solo leaves First Order Entertainment; No comment from Snoke’_

Then radio silence, she hadn’t heard his name in years until Han brought him up just now. She sighed and shook her head, finishing up her provisions list and submitting the order.

The next few hours, the crew began to arrive. She excitedly hugged Finn, Rose & Poe. She greeted Hux, Kaydel and Zorri. Still no sign of the esteemed chef, though. She wondered how the famed chef felt about stooping down to the yacht chef life. But more than anything, she wondered how he was.

The crew paired off to their bunks, meeting their roommates. Rey and Rose, Poe & Finn, Kaydel & Zorii, and Hux & Ben, whenever he arrives.

Rey and Poe broke off with their respective teams for a meeting. Rey brought her interior team, Hux & Kadel up to the main lounge couches.

“Okay so! Welcome guys! I am so excited about the start of this season. I’ve read your files and I think we are going to be a solid team. Do you have any questions for me?” She beamed at them. Kaydel smiled enthusiastically, Hux held his mouth in a thin line and blinked slowly at her. He raised his hand. Rey nodded at him.

“Am I to understand this is your first season as Chief Stew?” Hux inquired politely, however backhanded. She smiled sweetly and nodded.

“Yes it is.” She confirmed. Hux nodded, but had more questions.

“How long have you been in yachting?” He asked, squinting his eyes. She stared back at him not breaking her smile.

“Five years, I started as a deckhand, made my way up to Bosun. Then switched over to interior last year to get a feel for every department on the ship, because the endgame goal is Captain eventually.” She explained. Kaydel smiled and nodded at her.

“Wow that’s amazing Rey!” Kaydel praised her. Hux stared at her, his reddish-blonde eyebrows raised. Rey raised her eyebrows back at him.

“Is there a problem Hux?” Rey asked her 2nd Stew. Hux leaned forward, his elbows on his knees.

“So you have only one year of interior experience?” He questioned, befuddled.

“Well, hardly, you know how it is in yachting, Hux, you have your hand in everything all season. You help where you can.” She challenged him. His eyes fell to the floor, eyebrows remained raised.

“Captain Solo felt I was ready, he believes in me. I _am_ the Chief Stew, and _we_ will rock this season.” Rey beamed looking between her two stews before throwing her hand out palm down. Kaydel excitedly placed her hand overtop of Rey’s. The two women looked to Hux expectantly. He let out an exasperated grunt before throwing his hand on top of theirs. They threw their hands up, putting an end to their introduction meeting. They decided Hux would be on mornings and the girls on lates. Hux and Kaydel made their way down to the crew quarters. Rey headed to the Main Salon dining room to check on the china supply and wine fridge capacity. As she made her way in, she thought she heard Han’s voice coming from the kitchen just through the door off the dining room. She dragged her fingers across the smooth surface of the table on her way to the kitchen door.

“Captain Solo what time - “ She said as she walked through the door, her words stopping as her eyes fell on the dark figure taking up most of the space in the small galley of the kitchen. _Ben Solo._ Their eyes meeting magnetically. Her eyes raked over him. He wore a simple long sleeve black shirt, the sleeves shoved up his massive tattooed forearms, a duffle bag swung over his shoulder. His hair is just as thick and black as she remembered it. He dropped the bag on the ground, eyes not leaving hers.

“Hi.” He breathed out.

“Hi.” She matched.

“You just missed him.” He informed her of Han’s whereabouts. She broke his gaze to look around the galley, remembering her reason for entering the kitchen.

“Oh, okay.” was all she could think of to say. He stepped toward her, having to take a big step over his large duffel bag. She took a small step back as he entered her space.

“I, uh, I don’t think we got to officially meet way back when. I never got your name.” He said as he extended his hand to her. She slowly slipped her hand in his, her eyes watching their skin connect and then drifting up to his molten eyes.

“I’m Rey.” She said as she gave him a warm smile. He returned it with a crinkled smile and nodded. It was like electricity shot between their fingertips, she quickly removed her hand from his and stepped away, clearing her throat. She started away from him and placed a hand on the galley door to the dining room, she turned back to him.

“Welcome aboard, chef.” She said as she smiled sweetly at him. He crossed his arms in front of him, his biceps bulging through his shirt. Dear God, is he even more massive than he was back then?

“I’ll see you in the galley, Rey.” He said as he winked at her. She smiled, jaw tensing as she pushed through the door. She finally exhaled the breath she was holding when she entered the dining room. She braced herself on a dining chair as she willed her wildly beating heart to calm down. How could this nearly stranger of a man have this effect on her? How was she going to work with him in such a close environment without being completely intoxicated by his presence. It was going to be a very interesting season.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [jadedspunk's twitter](https://twitter.com/jadedspunk)   
>  [Song of the Chapter](https://open.spotify.com/track/5YvcUK2eXJ2OllqDuEg18S?si=kOMK5bBLRBmOyob0HevBQg)   
>  [Flashback Rey](https://imgur.com/48Xs4Uh)   
>  [Flashback Ben](https://imgur.com/xBITmCi)   
>  [Rey's Uniform](https://imgur.com/YvNBK5x)   
>  [Millennium Falcon Crew](https://imgur.com/yx33Ako)


End file.
